Compliance with industry standards often requires occasional monitoring of rules, settings, and configuration parameters of computing devices. For example, one industry standard might mandate a minimum password length, and registry settings of a computing device may be monitored to determine whether minimum password lengths used by the compute device meet or exceed the industry standard. This monitoring is often initiated by a server that requests a number of client settings from a monitored computing device. Upon receiving the settings, the server may then analyze, classify, and/or store them, and issue a compliance report. If changes occur to the settings after they are reported to the server, those changes are not captured and evaluated until the next server request.